With growth in communication services, network service providers continue to increase the services (e.g., voice and/or data) that are to be delivered to subscribers. Typically, subscribers can avail the services by purchasing subscriptions and/or service plans from the network service providers. Conventionally, wireless communication services are offered to the subscriber based on a monthly usage rate. Typically, a user pays a basic flat rate monthly fee for a basic level of the service. Users that expect to use more than the basic level of data, or require a higher quality-of-service, can subscribe to higher level plans. For example, a user can pay $X per month for a 150 GB package, $Y per month for a 250 GB package, $Z per month for a 400 GB package and so on and so forth (e.g., wherein X<Y<Z).
Third generation partnership project (3GPP) supports these usage-based tiers by applying quality of service (QoS) at a bearer level, between a packet data network gateway (PGW) and an eNodeB. For example, guaranteed bit rate (GBR) and non-GBR bearers are set up by the PGW based on a quality of service class indicator (QCI). However, the PGW can only manage the individual bearer data throughput.